Trahison
by Sea-Rune
Summary: Un homme laissé pour mort par ses proches, un autre voulant venger la mort de siens. La garde d'Eel a des secrets plus sombres que l'on ne pourrait imaginer. -Eldarya et ses personnages appartient à Beemoov-
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bon tout d'abord... **Spoiler alert** cette fic contiendra des éléments révélés à la fin de l'épisode 17 donc risque de spoil ou d'incompréhension si vous ne l'avez pas fait/pas vu  
Ensuite je me baserais sur la théorie selon laquelle l'homme masqué serait Lance (Le frère de Valkyon pour ceux-celles qui auraient oublié)  
Le début de la trame est antérieur aux événements du jeu.  
La romance sera développée entre Leiftan et Lance/L'homme masqué

C'est aussi ma première tentative à écrire quelque chose d'un peu sérieux/dramatique donc je m'excuses d'avance de la potentielle médiocrité de la chose.  
Bonne lecture

* * *

Une embuscade, les membres de la garde s'étaient fait prendre en tenaille par une bande de mercenaires et avaient été forcés dans la bataille. Les gardiens s'étaient alors retrouvés séparés. Lance avait été écarté du groupe avec son familier, il combattait à présent une étrange silhouette encapuchonnée dont il était impossible de percevoir les traits. Son épée fendait les airs en sifflant mais restait incapable de toucher sa cible, cependant les blessures s'accumulaient sur son propre corps. Un faux mouvement, un pas de trop, le chef de la garde obsidienne glissa dans un ravin, n'ayant alors que le temps de voir son ennemi se jeter sur son compagnon.

Une boucherie, c'était le seul mot que pouvait décrire la cuisante défaite qui venait de leur être infligée. Miiko ne put retenir ses sanglots, les cadavres jonchant le sol, les visages déformés par la terreur de ses camarades, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cette vision. Nombre de ses amis venaient d'être perdu... Et Lance dont ils n'avaient pu retrouver la dépouille, uniquement celle de son familier. De plus Yonuki avait interdit à qui-que ce soit de se lancer à sa recherche. L'obsidien était mort, nul besoin de perdre quelqu'un d'autre dans cette zone maudite dans le vain espoir qu'il soit toujours vivant.

Le chef de la garde ordonna leur départ. Ils partirent, sans un regard pour leurs proches tombés, sans un espoir pour ceux disparus.

Leiftan observa le retour de la troupe avec dégoût. Pathétique. Ils étaient partis chercher les ingrédients pour leurs précieux portails et revenaient bredouille. Tous ces gens perdus pour rien, des morts inutiles venant s'allonger à la liste déjà longue de la garde. Il vit des gens tomber à genoux en apprenant qu'un être aimé ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Et Yokuni gardait la tête haute, ignorant froidement les cris et les larmes dont il était la cause.

Des vies brisées de plus, le blond serra les poings. Encore... Ce carnage durait depuis bien trop longtemps les aengels massacrés, adultes comme enfants pour avoir refusés de mourir pour le « bien » collectif, les dragons sacrifiés pour la création d'un monde bancal, les faerys survivants devant voler sur Terre pour se nourrir car leur propre monde n'est pas auto-suffisant. Tant d'existences gâchées par les mauvaises décisions de leurs dirigeants... Il était temps que cela change.

Il quitta rapidement les lieux pour se rendre à la bibliothèque mais fut bousculé par Valkyon qui ne s'arrêta pas, se contentant de marcher rageusement vers une direction inconnue. Leiftan le rattrapa rapidement.

« -Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Lance est mort ! »

Les yeux du daemon se remplirent de pitié, l'obsidien tremblait et était à deux doigts de finir en sanglots, ses bras enlacèrent le plus jeune. Il connaissait la sensation de perdre quelqu'un de sa famille. De plus les deux frères étaient des gens biens, leur seul défaut était de croire aveuglément en la garde. L'autre l'enlaça en retour.

« -Ils n'ont même pas retrouvé son corps, juste celui de son familier. »

Des gouttes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Le blond reconduit le faelien à sa chambre et repartit immédiatement, il avait peu de temps.

La pluie tombait drue et glaciale, le vent soufflait violemment et le tonnerre grondait, menaçant. Les arbres de la forêt produisaient des grincement tandis que leurs feuilles s'envolaient dans tous les sens. Sur le sol boueux était étendu un corps, vêtements terreux et déchirés, forme couverte de sang, des larmes perlant de ses yeux.

Lance tenta de se relever, s'agrippant maladroitement à un arbrisseau de sa main droite uniquement, la gauche ne répondant plus. Une de ses jambes produisit un craquement sinistre lorsqu'il fut debout. Le chef de la garde obsidienne sentit rapidement le désespoir l'envahir, il ne pourrait jamais rentrer à la garde dans cet état. Pourquoi était-il seul ? Les autres avaient-ils survécu ? Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ?

Un grognement le tira de ses pensées, un blackdog l'observait. Le blessé ne pouvait rien faire, il s'écroula en tentant de reculer et ses membres valides tremblaient de peur. Il allait mourir ici.

La créature se jeta alors sur lui, ses crocs s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Un cri de douleur lui échappa. Une personne surgit cependant de la pénombre et attaqua son ennemi et l'envoya valser contre une pierre, le tuant sur le coup.

Des points noires dansaient devant les yeux de Lance, il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette aillée se diriger vers lui avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis (que je sache si je suis pas fait pour ce style d'écriture, ce qui est très possible)


	2. Chapitre 1

Hey! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre.  
Je tiens simplement à dire que cette fic sera plus que sûrement mise à jour de manière irrégulière. Désolé d'avance.  
Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Leiftan observa les restes de la bataille avec écœurement, les corps abandonnés jonchant le sol. Il pouvait mettre un nom sur tous les visages. Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre plus loin, une ouïe ordinaire ne l'aurait jamais perçu. Ces idiots avaient laissés des survivants... L'Aengel se dirigea vers les épais fourrés d'où provenait le son. Des branches furent écartées, révélant ce qu'elles cachaient en leur sein une louve-garou. Ses mèches noires étaient poisseuses de sang, de son torse percé s'écoulait le liquide écarlate, sa jambe se tordait dans une position anormale et du coin de ses lèvres perlait un filet du fluide vitale. Le blond s'avança vers elle, son pied rencontra le sol et produisit le même son qu'un pas rencontrant l'eau. Ses yeux se baissèrent alors sur une flaque vermeille.

« -Je te connais, tu es de la garde. »

Son regard orangé vrilla celui de l'homme, il était vide. Aucun espoir n'y brillait, simplement la résignation.

« -Je te demanderais bien comment tu es arrivé ici mais je n'ai plus de temps devant moi. »

Leiftan connaissait cette femme, membre de la garde de l'ombre.

« -J'aimerais que tu transmettes un message pour moi à la seule personne qui me restait en ce monde. »

Elle vivait avec une personne de sa famille au refuge tout en travaillant pour la garde.

« -Dis à mon fils... »

Sa voix se brisa tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait.

« -Dis à Chrome que je suis désolé. »

Sa tête retomba à terre. L'étincelant apposa sa main gantée sur son visage et lui ferma les yeux.

Un orphelin de plus...

Un hurlement de douleur retentit au loin, l'Aengel se précipita dans sa direction mais arriva au bord d'un ravin. Il observa en contrebas Lance mal en point et à deux doigts de se faire dévorer par un blackdog. Leiftan déploya ses ailes, fondit sur eux et envoya la bête s'écraser contre un arbre. Il s'avança ensuite vers l'obsidien qui s'écroula. Le blond observa ses blessures avec soin avant de panser les plus importantes puis d'improviser des attelles autour de ses membres brisés. Cela allait devoir tenir sur le trajet du retour. Il saisit l'inconscient et s'envola rapidement, personne ne pourrait les voir ainsi protégés par les ténèbres de la nuit.

Lance ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, tout son corps le faisant souffrir, puis regarda autour de lui. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité à l'exception de quelques bougies, un rideau empêchait la lumière de s'infiltrer dans la salle. Le mobilier était des plus simple, une chaise et une table de bois grossier, le lit aux draps dans lequel il était allongé et une bibliothèque bancale dont les étagères croulaient sous les ouvrages.  
Il tenta un instant de se relever mais s'arrêta très vite en remarquant que ses muscles endoloris refusaient de suivre l'effort.

L'homme se concentra un instant pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il était partit en mission avec des éminents membres de la garde pour discuter d'affaires importantes avec les Feng Hua ainsi que pour récupérer certains ingrédients pour les portails, qui commençaient cruellement à se faire manquer. Après des négociations fructueuses, le groupe avait pris le chemin du retour mais était tombé dans une embuscade. Ensuite tout le monde s'était retrouvé séparé, il était tombé du haut d'un ravin puis un blackdog s'était jeté sur lui. Une étrange silhouette ailée lui avait sauvé la vie mais après cela, le trou noir... Qui l'avait sauvé ? Où était-il ? Cette équation avec trop d'inconnues lui donnait mal au crane.

Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de ses pensées et sa tête se tourna immédiatement vers le nouvel arrivant.

« -Leiftan ? »

Ce dernier observa le convalescent avec horreur tandis que sa main lâcha la trousse de secours qu'elle portait. Il n'était pas censé se réveiller aussi tôt ! L'aengel avait prévu de soigner Lance pendant qu'il était dans le cirage puis de le déposer tranquillement aux alentours du quartier général sur un chemin de patrouille, il aurait ainsi été libre aux gardes de trouver une explication sur l'étrange réapparition.

« -C'est toi qui m'a sauvé ? Comment ? Tu étais resté au QG ! »

L'autre qui le pressait de questions... Aucun de ses mensonges, aussi gros soit-il, ne pourrait servir d'explication...

« -Je me souviens d'une personne ailée me portant secours, les lorialets n'ont pas d'ailes à ceux que je sâches. »

Il allait devoir se débarrasser de lui si il ne trouvait pas de solution très rapidement.

« -Tu as sûrement déliré, tenta le blond.  
-J'étais peut-être blessé mais je n'ai pas pris de coup à la tête. J'étais parfaitement lucide et je sais ce que j'ai vu... »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Leiftan lui tendit alors un verre d'eau qu'il vida en quelques gorgées.

« -Passé ce détail comment m'as-tu trouvé alors ?

-Je t'ai trouvé au bord de la forêt.

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je gobe ça ? Je sais que tu caches quelque chose Leiftan, tu disparais souvent en pensant que personne ne voit rien et tu as constamment ce faux sourire accroché au visage. Tu es arrivé dans la garde et tu t'es très rapidement rapproché de ses dirigeant avant de te retrouver propulser dans la garde étincelante. Tu manipules clairement les autres pour obtenir quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Tu dis à qui veut bien l'entendre que tu es un lorialet mais on en a jamais eu la preuve tangible. Alors je vais te le demander une dernière fois : quelles sont tes réelles intentions et qu'est-ce-que tu es ?»

Un sourire moqueur s'étala sur les lèvres de l'aengel. Ainsi donc l'un des idiots de la garde avait réussi à voir au travers son manège, c'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Il fallait aussi dire que Lance sous sa force brute de chef de l'obsidienne était particulièrement perspicace , bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru apparemment.

« -Tu caches bien ton jeu. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me percerais à jour ou bien même que tu sois suspicieux de mon attitude, susurra-t-il avec sadisme. Tu te rends donc bien compte que je ne peux pas te laisser quitter cet endroit en vie ? Mais avant j'aimerais savoir qu'est ce qui à commencer à te faire douter de moi ?»

L'obsidien nageait en plein cauchemar ou tout du moins il espérait nager en plein cauchemar. L'un de ses amis les plus proches venait tranquillement de lui dire qu'il allait le tuer mais il comptait quand même lui faire la causette avant. En plus il n'oserait jamais répondre à sa question à voix haute. La vérité était trop honteuse... Le fait est que Leiftan, Miiko et lui étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, leur amitié datait de plusieurs années déjà. Cependant ces derniers temps ses meilleurs amis avaient commencé à s'éloigner de lui, ayant de longues discussions lorsqu'il n'était pas là, se jetant des regards lourd de sens en sa présence, ou encore la kitsune bégayant lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Lance s'était persuadé que ces deux-là étaient en couple mais ne voulait pas s'afficher. Le faelien voulait que ses camarades soient heureux mais il y avait un problème assez important. Il avait le béguin pour le blond... Alors pour se donner une raison de devoir passer à autre chose, il l'avait suivit, persuadé qu'il se rendait à un rendez-vous nocturne avec la renarde. Alors lorsque le lorialet était resté de longues minutes caché devant la salle d'alchimie avant d'aller y voler des choses entre deux tours de gardes, il n'y avait pas cru, il n'avait pas voulu y croire. C'est ainsi que tous les soirs suivants, le chef de l'obsidienne continua de le suivre, le regarder flanner trop proche du cristal, s'attarder trop longtemps dans le garde manger, retourner encore une fois dans la pièce aux précieux ingrédients. Lance ne le dénonça pas, l'idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Leiftan devait avoir une bonne raison de faire tout cela. C'est fou comme les sentiments peuvent aveugler une personne...

« -Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Murmura-t-il

-Je dois venger ma famille, lâcha le blond.  
-Et pourquoi dois-tu manigancer dans le dos de la garde pour ça ?

-Parce qu'elle est responsable de leur mort. »

Une simple phrase, craché sur le ton le plus venimeux possible mais de la façon la plus froide du monde. Elle ébranla l'obsidien au plus profond de son âme. L'autre n'était pas aveuglé par la colère et le chagrin, il était animé par le désir de vengeance mais surtout de justice.

« -Explique moi, demanda-t-il. Aide moi à te comprendre. »

Son ton suppliant lui attira un haussement de sourcil de la part de son vis-à-vis.

« -Tu connais l'histoire du grand exil qui provoqua la disparition des dragons et des démons ?

-Oui bien sûr. Les dragons et les daemons devaient permettre la création d'Eldarya mais les daemons trahirent l'accord ce qui engendra le déséquilibre de notre monde car sa création était imparfaite. »

Un rire moqueur aux accents désespérés échappa à Leiftan.

« -Et voilà le joli conte que raconte la garde et ses alliés pour se dédouaner de la situation.

-Il est faux.

-Il manque cruellement d'informations et est particulièrement biaisé mais bon... Tout pour garder leur belle image de protecteurs.

-Quelle est la vérité alors ?

-Tout d'abord le nom daemon est faux, il a été utilisé pour remplacer celui des aengels afin de mieux les faire passer pour les méchants de l'histoire. Ensuite il est vrai qu'il était convenu que les aengels comme les dragons se sacrifient pour la création d'Eldarya mais crois-tu vraiment que tous étaient d'accord avec cela ?  
-C'est-à-dire ?

-Imagine tu un seul instant que des parents aengels ou dragons étaient prêts à laisser mourir leur progéniture pour un monde utopiste ? Aurais-tu laisser Valkyon mourir pour un futur hésitant et incertain ?

-Non... Je...  
-Les gens qui avaient pris la décisions étaient fatigués de vivre et n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Les dragons ont été forcés par leurs anciens à se ''sacrifier'' tandis que les aengels ont tenté de fuir pour survivre. Au final, ce monde est bancale et les aengels, adultes comme enfants, nous sommes faits massacrés pour rien tandis que nos bourreaux ont créé la garde d'Eel.

-Nous ? »

Une vive lumière emplit la pièce avant de laisser réapparaître le blond avec une paire de cornes et d'immenses ailes noires dans le dos.

« -Je suis un aengel, le dernier de mon espèce. »

Lance resta bouche-béé devant cette révélation.

« -Je voulais te soigner au nom de notre amitié mais je ne peux pas te laisser te vie après ça, annonça Leiftan avec amertume. Tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Excuse moi... »

Sa main s'avança pour saisir un poignard posé sur la table puis il se retourna vers l'obsidien, le regret visible dans ses yeux.

Gagner du temps, vite ! Le faelien pouvait peut-être lui faire changer d'avis.

« -Attends s'il te plaît ! Pourquoi étais-tu venu me chercher et comment as-tu su ?

-J'ai été pris d'une impulsion après avoir entendu les autres parler de ta disparition. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois une victime de plus par l'incompétence de la garde.

-Les autres sont rentrés sans encombre ?

-Yonuki a fuit avec les rares personnes qui restaient à ses côtés dès que la bataille s'est terminée.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Oui, ils t'ont laissé pour mort, toi et bien des autres. »

La rage emplit l'homme aux cheveux blancs le chef de leur garde avait osé quittez les lieux d'un combat sans rechercher les éventuels survivants. Combien de gens étaient morts ainsi, seuls, blessés, abandonnés par sa faute ?

« -Laisse moi t'aider, cracha-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Je comprends tes raisons. Laisse moi t'aider à empêcher la garde à faire plus de victimes. »

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres de Leiftan.

« -Bien »

L'aengel saisit alors la trousse de soin qu'il avait laissé tomber et alla s'occuper de blessures de son ami. Lance lui se promit de rester à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive.

Qu'importe l'enfer où son compagnon avait décidé d'aller brûler, il l'y accompagnerait.

* * *

Voilà voilà, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.


End file.
